Escolhas
by nikax-granger
Summary: Draco faz uma escolha, talvez a errada.


**DHr**

**Ponto de vista de Hermione**

* * *

Nunca fui o tipo de rapariga de se apaixonar facilmente. Não era qualquer rapaz que me fazia suspirar e sonhar em como seria beijá-lo e tê-lo como namorado. Nunca fui o tipo de rapariga de ficar com o coração partido, pois eu nunca o deixava aberto, exposto a paixões juvenis. Elas costumavam começar num bonito romance digno de história, mas acabar numa tragédia. Então, era melhor eu me prevenir, certo?

Eu também não era do tipo de ficar decepcionada e fechar-me no quarto a chorar. Chorar por ele não era certamente o meu jeito de lidar com as coisas. Não costumava ficar com insónias. Não era do tipo de ficar horas a pensar no rapaz, de sentir o cheiro dele e ouvir a voz dele roçar num sussurro ao meu ouvido. Não era daquelas raparigas que faz um romance na mente, esperando eternamente que ele se realize.

Não era desse tipo, até um dia…

_Draco estava sentado nas escadas do corujal. Eu precisava de enviar uma carta aos meus pais e teria de passar por ele. Não poderia dar agora meia volta e ir embora, poderia? Bem… isso foi exactamente o que eu fiz. _

_ Ele reparou e veio atrás de mim. Agarrou-me o pulso com um pouco de força a mais. Ao sentir o toque dele, prendi a respiração. Eu estava a tentar evitá-lo, será que ele não percebia isso? _

_ - Granger. – a voz rouca a soar perto do meu ouvido, fez-me fechar os olhos com força. _

_ - Malfoy. – murmurei, sem forças._

_ - Estás a evitar-me…_

_ - E tu não… - disse, exasperada. _

_ Será que ele não percebia que não dava? Que o beijo que tínhamos dado no outro dia nunca deveria ter acontecido? Ele continuava a ser Draco Malfoy e eu Hermione Granger. _

_ Ele engoliu em seco, passando a mão que tinha livre pelo cabelo._

_ - Podes-me largar, não é como se eu fosse fugir… - disse, revirando os olhos._

_ Draco suspirou, irritado. No fundo eu sabia que ele tinha tanta culpa quanto eu em relação àquele beijo. Mas era orgulhosa demais para admiti-lo. _

_ - Vamos tentar dar um jeito… para que isto funcione. _

_ Isto. Isto, para ele, era a nossa relação. Uma relação que nunca devia ter nascido. Encarei os olhos cinza, esperando que ele desatasse a rir e dissesse que me estava a contar uma piada. Mas aqueles olhos diziam tudo, menos isso. Diziam que me queriam… que queriam tentar… que queriam sobretudo que resultasse. _

_ - Malfoy… eu não sei. Às tantas não é uma boa ideia. Quero dizer, tu… és o Draco Malfoy e eu… err… esquece isso! – disse, sem jeito, gesticulando com as mãos como se isso fosse convencê-lo._

_ Todavia, eu não queria convencê-lo. Eu queria que ele me convencesse a mim. Eu queria ficar convencida que poderíamos tentar. Eu queria dizer-lhe que abriria o meu coração para ele. _

_ Draco agarrou-me na cintura e aproximou os nossos corpos. Sentir a respiração dele perto de mim fez-me ficar tonta e sedenta pelo beijo que teimava em não vir. Estava desejosa de sentir novamente o gosto de menta. _

_ - Porra, Granger! És tão teimosa… tão rigorosa… tão certa… que nem queres tentar. – Draco parecia procurar as palavras exactas, o que o fez ficar um pouco gago e incrivelmente sexy. _

_ Oh meu Merlin, fui eu quem tomei a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Fui eu quem dei o passo, destruindo a distância segura que existia entre nós. As minhas mãos passearam na nuca dele, puxando-lhe levemente o cabelo, enquanto era envolvida pela cintura com as mãos possessivas de Draco. Queria pensar que o que estava a acontecer não era certo… mas naquele momento só conseguia pensar que o sabor menta era incrivelmente saboroso._

Mas com ele fora diferente. Ele roubou o meu coração de forma subtil mas ao mesmo tempo tão arrebatadora. E agora eu estava com todos os sintomas de uma rapariga com o coração despedaçado. Eu nunca o deveria ter deixado aproximar-se. Depois de ter roubado o meu coração, ele ainda teve o descaramento de o quebrar.

_ Eu sabia que algo estava errado. Draco jamais me chamaria à Torre de Astronomia a meio de uma noite. Eu já estava suficientemente preocupada com Harry que tinha saído com Dumbledore e ainda não regressara, quando recebi a coruja de Draco, marcando um encontro para dali a dez minutos. _

_ Certamente algo estava mal. A carta era de poucas falas e a letra mal desenhada – e Draco tinha uma letra perfeita – indicavam-me isso. Corri até onde ao sétimo piso, ignorando o cansaço nas minhas pernas. Cogitei mil e uma razões para Draco me chamar ali naquele momento. Ainda assim, não acertei. _

_ - Draco… eu… o que se passa? – perguntei, arfando de cansaço. _

_ Estava cega de preocupação que a princípio não percebi que Draco estava mais pálido do que o natural e com profundas olheiras. Parecia extremamente cansado e o olhar cinza, outrora acolhedor, parecia-me agora um poço de mil emoções. Não conseguia decifrá-lo. Estava a enlouquecer de preocupação. _

_ - Draco, o que se passa? – a minha voz saiu mais firme do que aquilo que eu realmente me sentia. _

_ Draco suspirou e respondeu-me com um abraço. Estar envolvida daquela forma nos braços dele fez-me travar a minha respiração. O silêncio dele estava a dar cabo de mim. E aquele abraço inesperado não era bom sinal. _

_ - Granger – o tom frio e o tratamento dele fizeram-me soltar uma gargalhada sarcástica. – Só preciso que saibas que aquilo que passamos juntos não foi uma mentira, uma farsa… - Draco tinha as mãos a tremer e passava-as no cabelo, desconcertado. – Eu… espero que um dia sejas capaz de me perdoar. _

_ Simplesmente o fitei, sem desviar por um único segundo o olhar. Consegui distinguir agonia, desespero e culpa mergulhados no cinza dos olhos dele. Mas não me contentei e tentei procurar mais, algo que me desse uma resposta para além daquilo que ele fazia questão de me contar. _

_ - Há algo que tenho de te mostrar… - disse, penetrando ainda mais o olhar em mim. _

_ De seguida, levantou ligeiramente a manga da camisa, desajeitadamente, e deixou visível a marca negra. Pareceu-me ainda mais aterrador por estar desenhada no braço pálido de Draco, iluminada pelo luar. _

_ Levei as mãos à boca, recusando-me a aceitar a verdade. Abanei a cabeça, inegavelmente, vezes sem conta. Senti um nó na garganta, evitando que eu conseguisse explodir. Evitando que o insultasse, batesse, acusasse, atordoasse. Mas não deixaria que as lágrimas caíssem, não lhe daria essa satisfação. Não lhe mostraria que me partira o coração nem que o tinha despedaçado em pedacinhos tão pequenos que estava irremediavelmente quebrado. _

_ Draco deu um passo em frente. Eu dei dois para trás. Não queria que ele me tocasse. Não me poderia obrigar a ter contacto com ele, não agora que ele estava do outro lado, do lado errado… _

_ Não permitiria mostrar-lhe o quão magoada estava. Mas a pressão do olhar dele estava a magoar-me como facas a espetarem-se no peito. Era uma dor aguda que tinha começado no coração e que se ia espalhando para o resto do corpo. Tinha acabado de perder o meu chão… as minhas pernas bambas fizeram-me recuar mais, sem qualquer ordem do meu cérebro que estava completamente desligado. _

_ - Hermione. – sussurrou Draco, agoniado por não obter qualquer resposta._

_ Saí do transe, lancei um último olhar a Draco e virei-lhe costas. Não queria voltar a vê-lo. Não teria que voltar a vê-lo… _

Agora estava com o coração despedaçado. Mal tive oportunidade – longe de Draco Malfoy – gritei, chutei, esperneei, chorei e sufoquei. Agora eu sabia o que sentiam as meninas adolescentes de coração quebrado, eu sentia-me exactamente assim. Tudo parecia longe, o resto do mundo estava distante, só existia eu, a minha dor e o meu mundo a desmoronar-se aos meus pés.

Mas uma coisa tinha aprendido com Draco… a vida é feita de escolhas. Ele com certeza escolheu errado quando me pediu para tentar, quando sussurrou ao meu ouvido que iríamos ficar juntos para sempre, quando jurou que me daria o sol se eu quisesse. Porque para mim, ele não tentou, era óbvio que não ficaríamos juntos e apenas me tinha dado a escuridão.

A minha pior escolha tinha sido aceitar Draco como dono do meu coração. A de Draco, sem dúvida, tornar-se um devorador da morte.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei que os acontecimentos na fanfiction estão um pouco acelerados demais. Mas teve de ser. Estou a meio de duas fics "Uma família de aparências" e "Coma"... esta "Escolhas" surgiu há uma hora na minha cabeça que simplesmente não pára de imaginar! Argh, às vezes passo-me com ela +.+ estava a tentar terminar o segundo capítulo de "Uma família de aparências" e surgiu esta shortfic.

Espero que gostem.

Deixem reviews, leitoras :)*


End file.
